


Boyfriends and Breakfast

by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Food mention, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence/Death Threats, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty
Summary: Roman is having a very bad day. Luckily he has his boyfriends to make it all better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan
Kudos: 32





	Boyfriends and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1078
> 
> Janus’ name here is Damien as this was made before his name reveal.
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

To put it lightly, Roman was having a bad day.

It started when Roman woke up later than usual, making him feel like his not so glittery self. He also was breaking out and didn’t have enough time to cover it up because of waking up late. Great. He tried to get ready while making his breakfast to save time and, to help make his day better, he made his favorite breakfast of sausage and pancakes. But trying to get ready made him forget about the breakfast, ending in it being completely charred. _Greeaaat_. Not to mention, he had to chase down the bus to get it to stop. At least when he gets to school he can see his boyfriends and the day can get better from there.

Roman was wrong. Logan had a student council meeting, Virgil was doing theatre tech stuff that didn’t involve the actors, and Damien was staying home for some reason that he won’t reveal. He closed his locker after gathering what he needed and started walking to his class, when the bell rang signaling he was late. Not to mention the teacher of the class he was going to hands out detentions to anyone who’s late no matter what. So _fucking_ great.

“Mr. Prince, decided to join us I see.”

“Sorry abou-”

The teacher cut him off before he could finish. “Detention. Now, take your seat and we’ll continue.”

He complied, not wanting to start stockpiling detentions. Apparently, that didn’t even matter. The teacher kept calling on him the entire class period even if he didn’t know, then giving him some sort of punishment if he got it wrong, ‘ _Is that even allowed?_ ’, who knew at this point.

The rest of school went very slowly, though his other class periods were not as bad as first hour. He wasn’t able to see his boyfriends at all that day, the meetings went on into second period, which was the only class Roman had with them all, so he was left in a bad mood. He failed a pretty big test in two different classes, left part of his homework at home for another, and missed half of the notes because of the teacher going too fast in his last two classes. Not to mention, he dropped his lunch tray and got milk all over him, leaving him wet and uncomfortable for the rest of the day. At least school was almost over and he could go to rehearsal.

Well, turns out that rehearsal was cancelled because during the tech thing that was going on, a light fell where someone would’ve been and caused the auditorium to be deemed ‘temporarily unsafe’. Rehearsal was one of the few escapes he has when he’s having a bad day, today was one of the days he really needed it. Instead, he just went home, set his stuff down on the floor, went over to the couch, and started crying.

He didn’t know how much time went by when he got a call from Logan. He wiped away the tears on his face and accepted it, relieved to be able to hear one of his boyfriend’s voices.

Logan started the conversation first. “Hello, dear.”

“Heya.” Roman responded, his voice still somewhat thick from crying. He hoped Logan wouldn’t pick up on it.

He did, he always notices little details. With emotions, he’s not the best with the comforting portion, but he can correlate signs to an emotion.

“Are you alright? Do you require assistance?”

“Lo, I’m fine. I just had a bad day, is all.”

“Ah.” His side of the line went silent for a brief moment. “I’m coming over, expect me in 20.”

“Lo-” He hung up before Roman could object.

Now he was bothering one of his boyfriends who probably had a lot of work. Why was he so pathetic? He just sat on the couch, his mom still at work, and went over everything that happened during the course of the day. He didn’t even realize he started crying again until he felt someone’s hand wiping them away. He looked up to see Logan’s familiar and comforting face. Roman took note that he brought a bag that looked pretty full.

“Hello, Roman. You mentioned you were having a bad day, so I brought you some of your favorite movies that I own, since you only Disney and you enjoy some of my Pixar collection, and some hot cocoa mix that we can make. Also, I called the others so we can have ‘squishy recovery’ time, as you guys like to call it, to help your bad day.”

Roman was a bit shocked at how much thought Logan put into this. Then again, this was Logan, the person who was head of the student council because he thinks of every detail, but for some reason, Roman was surprised at how much Logan cared for him to think of all of this. But Roman was just being a bother to them, why would they- wait.

His thoughts were cut off by the door opening, slamming into the wall to be more precise, to reveal Virgil.

“Logan, I got your message and I brought the weighted blankets.” He walked over to the couch to drop said blankets and to check on Roman. “Tell me what happened and whose ass I need to kick?”

That got a small chuckle out of Roman. “You don’t have to kick anyone’s ass, V.” Before he could elaborate further, the door opened once again by Damien.

“I brought food and a notebook to put down the names of people we need to kill.” He declared, as he walked towards the kitchen to set down the bag of food.

Roman just rolled his eyes and replied, “What kind of food did ya get?”, not really knowing what else to say.

Damian didn’t answer, so Roman got up and walked over to see him setting out his favorite breakfast food, pancakes and sausage. Damien saw him stop and offered him a small smile and a sausage link. He gladly accepted the link, grabbed a plate to pile food on, and sat down to start eating. His boyfriends soon came over to join him and Damien at the table, later heading back over to the couch to watch a mix of Pixar and Disney and some ‘squish recovery’.

Yeah, Roman was having a bad day, but he has his boyfriends to make it all better.


End file.
